Broken Doll
by Sid Vicious 09
Summary: A broken girl with an unfortunate past, an apology, and and unfortunate future.


**Okay guys, this one is a one-shot and very dark. Be prepared. But I hope you like it, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter Co. The only thing here that is mine is the plot. **

Hermione packed the last of her clothes, and began to carry her trunk down the hall to the fireplace in the living room. Once she was there she grabbed a small piece of parchment and wrote her parents a note:

Dear Mum and Dad,

I have to leave. I am never coming back. I know you don't understand, but I don't know what to say to you to make you realize the pain you've put me through. Do not come looking for me. You will never see me again, at lease not alive. Stay away.

Hermione

She grabbed a handful of powder, and soon after disappeared. She could be found, slightly dusty, standing next to a bar table in The Leaky Cauldron. She walked up the car and asked Tom the Barkeep for a room. He gave her a small key, and she led herself up a flight of stairs and into her room. She laid her trunk on the bed and looked around the small room. She noticed a cozy bed, a little dresser and desk, and a small door that led to a bathroom. She looked above her and noticed the room had a very high ceiling. Placed exactly in the center of the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier. Hermione gazed at the colorful crystals that decorated the light. She turned back to her trunk and began to unpack her things. She lay down on her bed, and fell asleep at once.

_She could feel their eyes boring into her back. She didn't know how teachers could stand to have so many eyes on them at once, but Hermione didn't like it. It happened every time a question was asked. Everyone turned their attention to her, and waited for her to answer. This time, Hermione left her hand down. She didn't want to answer this question. She was tired of answering questions. She was only a first year._

_She felt her body being tugged away and heard a small whooshing noise. She looked around, and found herself in the library. She was reading about dangerous creatures, and felt the frustration of being the only one to research the beast. They had relied on her to find information before, first with the Sorcerer's Stone and now with the Chamber of Secrets. She felt the small pang of regret as she realized that was all they needed her for. Information, the only useful thing young Hermione could give to Harry and Ron._

_Hermione felt the tug again and found herself staring at Ron and Harry. She could tell they were mad at her, but she couldn't remember what she had done. She read Harry's lips, and realized they were yelling at her about the broom. She felt the pain and hurt from their words again. She had only wanted to make sure that Harry was safe. Anyone could have sent the broom. She turned her head, but could still feel the resentment in them. She looked down realizing nothing she could do would make them understand. She had only wanted to protect him, and they had ganged up on her, making her feel like she had just ratted him out to Snape._

_She felt herself whoosh away from the classroom, and found herself in front of a mirror. She recognized herself getting ready for the Yule Ball. She felt the excitement and need to prove she could be beautiful. She felt the pain that Ron and Harry had caused. It had never quite healed. Hermione watched herself twist and pin, spray and pat until she was sure she looked perfect. She saw herself walk down the stairs, and could see the look of approval the boys had on their face. She felt pride rise, knowing that she looked gorgeous and they thought so too. But she also felt the self pity she had, relying on the boys to make her feel worthy._

_She felt the familiar whoosh and saw her parents' faces in front of hers. She was holding out her O.W.L.s and was waiting for their response. She remembered the conversation perfectly. __**Oh Hermione we are proud. But only an Exceeds Expectations at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maybe you just didn't try hard enough.**__ She had wanted to kill her parents. They were disappointed with grades like those, but they didn't know how hard it was. She had tried her best; she couldn't be blamed for looking less than Outstanding after Harry's Patronus Charm._

Hermione woke with a start. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, and she could feel tears on her cheeks. She had been dreaming again. She had thought she was over all that, but apparently things came back to haunt you. She got out of bed, dressed, grabbed her purse, and left the Leaky Cauldron. She headed toward Gringotts Bank, and took out just enough money for what she had planned.

She walked among the happy families, shopping for assorted odd and ends. After meandering for a bit, she found herself in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She bought herself a large ice cream, and enjoyed her treat as she felt the sun upon her face. She smiled toward the sun, listening to the noise of the living people around her. No one looked twice at the young girl standing in the middle of the street.

After she was done with her dessert, Hermione roamed the back streets of Diagon Alley and came across a small book store. She noted the name, laughed at the little joke, and walked into the shop pausing to smell the parchment. She smiled at the older woman who was working behind the counter, and made her way among the aisles. She let her fingers run along the spines of the books, noticing the different books as she went along. She closed her eyes, enjoying the serenity the books gave when someone bumped into her.

"Watch where your going Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy spat at her.

"You know Draco, I'm tired of fighting. Where does it get us in the end? Hurt and broken. And even if we are the one doing the hurting are we ever really happy afterward? I can say that I'm not. In light of this, I would like to apologize to you. I'm terribly sorry for every nasty thing I've ever done or said to you. I just hope that you can accept my apology."

Hermione noted the shocked expression on the young man's handsome face. She smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the store.

Draco stood there shocked at Hermione's apology. He was even more surprised when she laid the gentle kiss upon his cheek. He stood there, speechless, for a few minutes, and made a rash decision to follow her. He wanted to ask her about her apology, and make one of his own. He ran out of the store, and saw a curly brown head turn a corner a few blocks ahead.

Draco took off, running after the girl. He thought he had lost her a few times, but he would soon see her turning a corner, and emerge from behind a group of shoppers. He tried his hardest to follow her, but her aimless walking quickly separated the two. Draco stopped in front of a robe shop, holding his side, breathing hard.

He walked slowly to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a glass of ice water. He slowly drained his drink, and looked up into the face of Tom the Barkeep.

"Did a young girl happen to come in here today? A girl with curly brown hair, and simple square glasses." Draco asked the man.

"Yes, in fact she is renting a room here. She returned here about and hour ago. Should be up in her room right now, I haven't seen her come down." Tom the Barkeep said.

"Really? Could you tell me which room?" Draco asked.

"Sure. It's the second door on the left, at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you."

Draco paid the bill and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He found the door to her room, and stood before it studying the grain of the wood. He stood in that position for a few minutes before getting the courage to knock on her door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" He said with a knock.

He got no answer.

He checked the knob, and found it unlocked. He turned the handle, and walked into the dark room.

"Hermione…" he called.

He walked further into the room, bumping first his knee and then his head. He fumbled around the room and found a light. He quickly turned it on, and stood up rubbing his head. He turned around, and saw what he had bumped into. The scream caught in his throat, and he sank to his knees.

Her trunk had been knocked over, and she gently swayed above it, looking like a broken doll, hanging from the chandelier. Her head lay on her shoulder, and her glasses had fallen off. He crawled to her feet, and took them in his hands.

Draco reached up to his eyes, and realized he had started to cry.

"Oh, Hermione, I accept your apology. And I apologize, a thousands times over, I apologize. Oh, Hermione, why?" He asked.

His cries broke free then, and he fell into a heap upon the floor. He cradled his head in his hands, and cried himself to sleep.

**Review.**


End file.
